Bring me to life
by Captain Voxland
Summary: Sirius Black falls through the veil but does not die, instead, he ends up in 1927 right in front of Newt as Padfoot. Part two of my Newt and the Marauders one-shot series.
1. Black in 1927

**A/N: I do not own anything. Enjoy Sirius lives yay**

Sirius Black was falling. Only minutes ago, he was dueling Death Eaters side by side with his godson Harry James Potter. Then next thing he knew his deranged cousin came out of nowhere and hit him. Now he was falling and falling with tears in his eyes and an emptiness in his heart. _Harry my Godson. I'm sorry. Moony, Oh, Moony I'm so sorry you're going to be alone now. The last of the Marauders._ This was the thought that kept going through his mind. Then everything went dark as he turned into a dog.

Newton Scamander was walking down the road trying to ignore the voice in his head when he saw a big black wolf-like dog fall out of the white light that appeared in the sky. Newt had a smile on his face when he saw the animal. Then he walked closer to it. "You are beautiful," Newt said as he slowly walked closer to the dog. The animal opened its eyes as it turned into a human form. Newt was amazed. "You're a," Newt was cut off by a soft moan from the man. The man had black hair and grey eyes. His eyes were puffy and blood-shot as if he had been crying. His eyes were also haunted. He looked about to be 36 years old, but with his haunted eyes, he looked older. His clothes looked like either he was not from this time period or he was very wealthy. Newt was not sure. "Um, hello," Newt said in a hushed voice under the night sky. The man looked at him with fear in his eyes as he looked into Newt's distant but kind eyes.

"You're," he sighed. "You're going to turn me in arent you? I was being careful," the man started to ramble for a few minutes before he looked at Newt who had an eyebrow raised.

"Why, why would I turn you in?" Newt asked confused. The man gave a cocky laugh and tried to sit up but he winced in pain. Newt was by his side and on his knees with his wand out as he checked him over.

"What year is it?" The man asked after a pause as he closed his eyes. Newt let out a dry laugh.

"You don't know what year it is?" Newt asked with panic in his voice. The man nodded weakly. Newt heard him curse himself and muttered.

"Bloody Veil," Then he passed out

Theseus Scamander was in his study in his house writing his paperwork for the ministry when a frantic knock came on his door. Theseus sighed, got off his chair, and walked out of his study to his front door. Theseus was shocked when he saw his little brother Newton in the doorway. As usual, he was not meeting his eyes. However, he said two simple words that concerned the war hero: "Help me," Newt walked slowly into his brother's house. Theseus looked at the young man over his brother's shoulder.

"Who is he?" Theseus asked in his demanding voice.

"I don't know brother," Newt said as he looked down at the man on his brother's couch. Theseus raised an eyebrow.

"Well, brother he is a wizard so we don't have to wipe his memory when we heal him," Theseus said as he waved his wand over the man.

"He did not have anything that says who he is brother. He looked at me with fear and asked me if I was going to turn him in. I don't know what he meant Thee," Newt said while he took off his coat and put his case down on the floor next to where the man layed. Theseus hums and looked at the man who started to stir and shiver as if he was being attacked by a dementor.

"No, No. I'm innocent, please don't suck out my soul. Please, I did not kill them. It was Peter, it was Wormtail, please," the man yelled in his sleepy. "Harry!" the man screamed as he bolted up-right and flashed his eyes around. The man stared at the Scamander brothers. He was breathing hard as he saw the worried looks of the brothers.

"Here you go," Theseus gave him a glass of water. The man nodded thanks and gave a cheer and drank the water down. "Now, who are you?" Theseus demanded. The man sighed, thought for a moment before he said:

"Sirius Black and you are? And what's the bloody year?" Sirius snapped at the brothers. Theseus looked at his brother and sighed.

"The year is 1927,"

 **A/N: Hello everyone. This is a new story tell me what you think. This idea came to me in class last week and it did not go away. I love Sirius he's my second favorite character in Harry Potter and it makes me sad that he died. So I wrote this. Until next time.**


	2. 1927?

Sirius's eyes grew wide as tears formed in his eyes. "1927? I'm in 1927?" Sirius mumbled to himself as he tried to dry his tears. "I did not die. I did not die," he was saying now under his breath. Newt and Theseus were in the dining room sitting at the table talking. It was mostly Theseus doing the talking because Newt was not paying attention for he kept looking at Sirius as he muttered to himself.

"Brother, are you listening to me?" His brother demanded. Newt sighed and looked at his brother and nodded. "He's from the future what do we do?" Theseus asked again. Newt did not say anything as he got off his chair and walked over to Sirius not listening to his brother yelling at him nor Grindelwald voice. Newt cleared his throat and looked in the direction of Sirius.

"Hello," Newt said picking up his case. Sirius looked at him.

"Hello, I did not catch your name," Sirius said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Newton Scamander, but you can call me Newt," Sirius's eyes grew wide as he laughed.

"Your kidding? I'm with Newt Scamander. Author of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them?" Sirius said laughing with a smile on his face. Then it fell however when he thought of Harry and Remus. Newt looked at him and sighed.

"What year did you come from?" Sirius did not say anything as he winced in pain. "Thee. Could you bring over the potions, please," Newt called over his shoulder.

"Oh, now you talk to me," he sighed. "Your different Newton you know that ever since,"

"Oh, Merlin, don't bring up the war. You always say. 'I fought in the war I helped Muggles' and you know what? you killed and saved people sure but you killed and killed," Newt snapped in a voice that he thought he will never use again. Sirius looked at him and sighed.

 _World War 1._ Sirius thought nodding to himself.

"Will you stop Newton. I did not ask for that and what were you doing during that huh, what were you doing. Playing with dragons that's what you were doing," Newt looked like he was going to snap so Sirius stepped in.

"Alright, that is enough. I don't care what you did in the war. I don't care about your sibling fighting or arguing. Do you know what happened to me now? Shall I tell you that I was falsely imprisoned for something that I did not do 12 years. 12 bloody years. I never got a chance to raise my Godson or see him. My best friend thought I was a murder. My other best friend and his wife are dead and a man that I thought was my friend betrayed and framed me. I don't give a dame about what you did. Can we just bloody move on and figure out how to get me back to my own time," Sirius ranted to the shocked Scamander brothers. Sirius was panting with anger. _That stopped them good._ Sirius thought as he winced in pain again. Theseus quietly handed him a potion. Sirius who was still angry took it and drank it down fast. Then he layed on the couch as he turned into a dog and fell asleep

Sirius woke around five in the morning turning back into a human. He liked sleeping like a dog he has no nightmares of any kind. Sirius blicked his eyes as he looks to Newt who was getting out of his case that he was carrying with him when he found him. Newt looked at him as he closed the case. "Um, hello," Newt said rubbing his eyes. Which Sirius saw were blood-shot. Sirius smiled and nodded.

"I'm, sorry for snapping at you and your brother last night. It's just I had a hard time with my family when I was a child, and seeing you and your brother," Sirius trailed off.

"You hate your family?" Newt asked not meeting Sirius's eyes. Sirius realized that this man never meets anyone's eyes. Sirius sighed and nodded.

"I do, however since I'm in the past I can't tell you anything but I can say that I'm a Blood-trader according to my mother and my whole family that is the Black's," Sirius finished closing his eyes to hide the tears that formed in his eyes. Newt nodded in understanding.

"My mother and brother think I'm a disgrace to the family," Newt said quickly as he handed Sirius his potion. Sirius nodded and drank it as the two fell quiet for a while. "I see that you're an Animagus," Sirius nodded with a sigh.

"I become one to help a friend who is a werewolf. My other friends and I discovered that Werewolf don't,

"Have a desire to hurt other animals," Newt finished him as he pulled out a small book from his pocket. It was brown with string wrapped around it. On the front had: N.S. on it. On the back had. : N.A.F.S. wrote on it in small letters. Sirius pulled out his wand and filled with it.

"You met a werewolf?" Sirius asked after a pause for he was watching the sunrise. _I have not seen a sunrise in so long._ The animagus thought sadly. Newt gave a nod but did not say anything. Sirius did not say anything else.

Sirius finally felt well enough to leave Theseus's apartment. Newt wanted to come with him of course because he did not want to be with his brother right now. Sirius was amazed by 1920's London. It seemed more simple, no Death Eaters trying to kill him, no Fuge trying to catch him for doing something that he did not even do. However, there was no Harry, no Remus. _Oh, Merlin, they think I'm dead. I will come back, Harry. Then I can prove that I did not do it and we can be a family._ Sirius thought as he walked through the beautiful streets of London along with Newt Scamander. Newt Scamander in 1927? Sirius can't believe that he was alive and in 1927. "Do you know how to get me back to my own time?" Sirius asked as they walked the streets in the cold afternoon. Newt thought for a moment as he looked around the street.

"I don't know. We have to go to the ministry," Newt said in a quiet voice but it shook with worry. Sirius raised why Newt was scared.

"Your mother works for the ministry," this was not a question because Sirius could hear the worry and anger behind his voice. Newt sighed as they walked to the very place were Newt hates the most.

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry if this part is sort I could not think of anything eles to put it . See you next time**


	3. The dark wizards voice

**A/N: Hello everyone thank you all for reading. Enjoy the next part.**

Sirius was nervous when they walked into the ministry. Even though this minister does not know him, but he might know his family. Newt was also nervous but for a different reason, but he can't show it not to Sirius anyway. Sirius feels the same. "So, how can the bloody ministry do to help me get back to my Godson in my own time?" Sirius asked voice shaking a little with anger and nerves. Newt hums at the x- convict's tone of voice indicating that Sirius does not like the ministry, but he did not tell him this nor did he answer Sirius's question. Newt cleared his throat as he walked up to the front desk.

"Newton Scamander here to see my mother," Newt said not meeting the lady's eyes. He closed his eyes as he heard Grindelwald's voice talking inside his head. Sirius looked at him with a worried look on his face.

"You can hear someone else's voice in your head, can't you?" Sirius asked as he looked at the lady at the desk, but she did not notice that anything was wrong. For she was looking at the papers on her desk. Newt did not reply as he looked down to his case. Sirius opened his mouth to say something but the lady at the desk said:

"Ah, yes, your mother is in her office," Newt nodded as he and Sirius walked to his mother's office.

Newt's mother was reading the paper when she heard a knock on the door. "Enter," she called without putting the paper down.

"Hello, M-Mother," Sirius heard the nerves in his voice.

 _Is he scared of his mother or has he not seen her in a long time?_ Sirius thought as Newt slowly walked into his mother's office with Sirius close behind.

"Newton, hello," she said without looking up from the paper. Sirius cleared his throat and looked at of what he could see of Newt's mother. She had black hair like Theseus and blue eyes like Newt. Her voice was kind and soft but it chilled Sirius to his bones as it reminded him of his own mother. "What brings you to my office? Ready to tell me that you finally want to give up your, what do you call it right 'work' and join me and my better son?" Newt looked down with shame in his eyes. While Sirius glared at this woman. Newt looked up and stood his ground.

"No, mother I have not. I will never give up my work. I need help," he made a gesture for Sirius to come forward. Sirius smiled and walked up to Newt's mother.

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black, I need help getting back to my own time," Sirius said a lot stronger then he thought. This got Newt's mother's attention from the paper that she had been reading.

"You're stuck out of your own time? Newton what did you do?"

"Don't, don't blame your own son! This was not his fault nor is it mine. You, you remind me of someone, someone that always blames me for things. You can't blame your son, who by the way is very smart and kind and gentle. You can't say that he is a disgrace to your family. Got it?" Sirius snapped panting in anger. Newt smiled at Sirius, but he was fearful of what his mother might do to him.

"I can help you. How did you end up here?" She asked looking at the young Black more closely. "And you are a Black yes?' Sirius nodded.

"I was fighting alongside my Godson when someone hit me, and I fell back into the Veil of Mysteries and I ended up here," Newt's mother nodded. However, Newt was not listening for he heard the voice again:

" _Well, what do we have here a Black. This is interesting indeed nephew. You see I brought him here. In this time,"_ Newt sighed and closed his eyes. _"You can still free me, nephew. I'm right here,"_

"Get out of my bloody head!" Newt yelled making Sirius jump because the thought of Azkaban came into his mind.

"Newton?" His mother asked in a concerned voice that shocked Sirius out of the memory of him in Azkaban. "Are you ok son?" Sirius looked at Newt who cleared his throat and simply nodded but did not say a word.

Sirius had tears in his eyes when he saw the Veil again. He had finally convinced Newt's so-called mother to help him without blaming her own son for everything. So here he stood hoping this will work. Hoping that he can get back to his godson and best friend. Newt stood behind him not saying anything. In fact, he has not said a word since his outburst earlier. Sirius stared into the thing as he took a deep breath and jumped into it. Leaving Newt alone to his thoughts, but they were not his thoughts. It was Grindelwald's voice talking to him

 **A/N: Sorry about that cliffhanger. Tell me what you think if you want to. Newt's mother is not nice. I like to think that she thinks that Theseus is the better son. There is one more part to this. Good-bye for now.**


	4. Black in his own time

Remus Lupin sat in the dark cold living room of number 12 Grimmauld place with only the fire lighting up the room. Remus sat in his usual chair staring into the fire that lights up the dark room. He could not bare to leave this place yet. It hurt too much. Remus sighed and took a sip of his unwanted tea that sat next to him. _I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry Sirius._ Remus thought sadly as he stared into the fire and closed his eyes.

Sirius was falling again. Only this time he had a fire inside of him and excitement but also nerves. _What if this does not work. No Black it has too. I'm coming home. yes, I am._ Sirius thought as he fell. It felt like hours before he blacked out. He opened his eyes three hours later as he looked ahead of him. This is when he saw a white light shining in front of him. Sirius felt overjoyed but also nervous. Nervous that this really is the end the of Sirius Black. _No, it can't. Harry, Remus I'm coming back. I'm coming back, and we can be a family._ Sirius thought as he closed his eyes and prayed that this will work. Sirius closed his eyes and waited. Next thing he knew he was right where he was defeated only two days ago. Was it two days ago? Sirius was not sure. Smiling to himself he then turned into a dog and walked right out of this hellhole that he was in. _I'm never going near that thing again._ Sirius thought with a smile as he trotted out of the ministry and onto the street.

Remus sighed again as he opened his eyes. He knew he had to move at some point but he could not. _Sirius._ His old heart ached for his best friend. Remus looked out of the room when his werewolf hearing picked up a small wine coming from outside. Confused Remus got off the comfort of his chair and walked to the door with his wand raised. However, he was in no mood to fight he was just too sad. Then the thought came to him. _How? What no one knows how to get to this house?_ Well, _unless._ Remus panicked as he slowly walked to the door. "Who's there?" Remus said as he heard more whining coming from outside. Remus slowly reached for the doorknob with his wand still raised. He then took a deep breath and opened the door. When he opened it, he closed his eyes and waited for someone to curse him, but nothing happened. This is when he opened his eyes and looked down to see a big black dog. "No, No. I'm, I'm seeing things," Remus said to himself, but he let the dog in any way. "Padfoot? Is, is that you? Please tell me it's you and this is not a dream?" the dog looked at him as a smile formed on his face. The dog then turned back into Sirius.

"Hello, Moony. You will never believe where I've been," Remus smiled and hugged Sirius as he began to cry with happiness.

"Padfoot, Padfoot. I'm so sorry I did not save you I. I," Remus trailed off as he hugged Sirius close.

"It's not your fault Remus, and it's not Harry's," Sirius paused and looked around. "Where's Harry we need to tell him," Remus smiled as he let go of Sirius.

"Yes, I think we do but I think you need to tell me what happened to you," Sirius nodded as they walked into the living room.

Sirius told him his tale. He told him about falling and turning into Padfoot. Then he told him about Newt's brother Theseus and his 'loving mother.' By Sirius's tone of voice, Remus knew that Sirius hated Newt's mother. Then he told him about Newt hearing a voice in his head. Just like Harry. Remus smiled at his friend and gave him a glass of tea that he made before they walked into the living room. Remus was shocked but somewhat intrigued by his friend's tale. He was also slightly amused and proud of Sirius when he heard that Sirius yelled at Newt's mother.

"So, you just yelled at her?" Remus asked laughing. The werewolf had not laughed in a long time or felt happy. He was so glad that his best friend was still alive

"She just froze for a few minutes before she decided to help me without blaming her son. Merlin Remus, she reminds me of my crap of a mother," Sirius sighed and looked down at his tea then he looked at the werewolf.

"Not everyone can have a loving family Siri," Remus said sadly as he thought of his mother. Sirius saw the look of despair on the werewolf's face. Sirius swallowed and said:

"What happened after," Sirius trailed off. Remus sighed and told him what had happened after Sirius fell through the Veil. Sirius got a mix of sadness and anger inside.

"He tried to kill her?" Sirius asked with shock behind his voice. Remus nodded sadly.

"She got away and I left. I needed to get out of there. I could not take it. I have been here ever since," Remus said looking into the fire that was slowly dieing. Remus had a smile on his face and looked at Sirius "I need to tell you something else. You have been freed," Sirius smiled as tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm what? I'm free," Sirius laughed with tears in his eyes. Remus nodded as he watched Sirius however, he saw that he winced in pain.

"You're still hurt," Sirius nodded and sighed. "And you met Newt Scamander and his older brother," Remus said with a smile. Sirius smiled back and closed his eyes. "Do you what me to look at it?" Remus asked looking at Sirius with worry in his eyes. Sirius shook his head

"Maybe tomorrow Moony right I think I'm going to bed Moon good night," Remus smiled and followed him up the stairs to their rooms.

"Good Night Padfoot," Remus said with a happy smile as he closed his door. Sirius smiled back and closed his own door too. He turned back into Padfoot and jumped on his bed and closed his eyes. He was safe, and alive and free. _I'm free. It can't be true. Why did it take everyone thinking that I was dead for me to be free? That's not right. I wonder if I can look after Harry now. See James I will look after him. I'm not going anywhere never again._ Sirius sighed and fell asleep.

 **A/N: Well guys that was it sorry if it is sort again. Note I have not seen the whole movie of OFTP or have I read the book yet so don't judge me on anything. Tell me what you think if you what too. Thank you all so much. Good-bye until next time. -Captain Voxland**


End file.
